Nothing will stand in my way
by Octoberskys
Summary: A story of Fem Shepard and how she tries to overcome possibly the hardest obsticle in her path so far. Fem Shepard/Liara pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mass Effect characters or materials. They belong to BioWare. I simply borrowed their concept and let my own mind do the rest. I do, however, own my own thoughts. Enjoy!

Please leave feedback, thank you.

Fem Shepard/Paragon/Spacer/War Hero/Soldier.

Favorite weapon: Assault Rifle; Maggie. Favorite Alien: Liara. BFF: Tali Zorah/Dr. Chakwas.

Pride and Joy: How well she thinks she drives the Mako.

**Small note: **I re-wrote this several times, on my last attempt I was convinced by friends to write the conversations just as the game had. However after reading other people's comments on other stories, I will not being doing that again in the future or even later in this story.

**Nothing to stand in my way Chapter 1**

Staring out the shuttle window, thick layers of dirt coat my throat and my limbs are tired and sore from the intense battle just moments ago. The small shuttle shakes and hums its way through the outer atmosphere as it heads back to the Normandy. Not breaking my gaze from the window, I hear my fellow squad members grumbling behind me, restless from exhaustion and minor injuries. My thoughts should be focused on the successful mission that just occurred; about the lives lost and lives saved; some at my very hands. However, these thoughts do not receive my current attention. As I lean against the window, shifting my weight, exhaustion begins to take hold; a powerful memory flashes before my eyes.

I don't remember what day it was or even what planet we were on, I only remember the words spoken between Liara and I on that particular evening. It was late in the evening and I was exhausted from the day's mission.

I walked into the small med lab, "Hey Liara, you got a minute?"

Liara happily stood up and faced me, "I always have time for you, Shepard."

I started, "Perhaps we could pick up where we last left off? You were telling me about your fascination with Prothean technology."

Liara's face turned a darker shade of blue as she rubbed her forehead in embarrassment,

"No, I believe I was telling you how much I was fascinated by you and making a fool of myself in the process. As I said, I'm not used to dealing with people, especially humans."

I unconvincingly replied, "Are you sure you're interested in me? Or was it my visions of the Protheans?"

Liara began to pace nervously, "You're connections to the Protheans had something to do with my initial interest. But it has grown beyond that."

She stopped, took a deep breath and bashfully stammered, "You intrigue me, Shepard. I wanted to know more about you. To understand what made you the woman you are today. There's something compelling about you."

Liara searched deep in my eyes for any hint of a reaction. Seeing none, she continued,

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to act on my feelings. I thought there might already be a relationship between you and Lieutenant Alenko."

Surprised I asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking off into the distance she continued, "I thought that perhaps you and the Lieutenant were more then just friends."

Frowning my brow I answered, "No, we're just friends. Nothing more!"

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Liara returned her gaze to me and continued, "My mistake then, I am not at adept at understanding human relationships as I thought. May I ask you another question, Shepard?"

Smirking I crossed my arms, shifted my weight back and quickly thought to myself, "_Oh this is going to be good"!_

With great excitement and yet with deep self control, Liara questioned, "What about us, Shepard? Is there some sort of mutual attraction between us or am I wrong about that too?"

The question hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't expecting anything like that. I thought it would be another innocent mix up of words or emotions from the young asari professor. It seemed to knock the very air out of my chest. I dropped my arms and my jaw hung open. Rubbing my own forehead I began to pace. Rapidly, a million excuses went through my head as to why I didn't like the young asari even though I spent all my free time with her. I suddenly felt very much on the spot.

As I stared back at her, I was torn; do I lie or tell the truth? Just as I had made up my mind to lie, I looked up at her and suddenly all hopes of being dishonest melted away. My own words betrayed me,

"Yes."

I paused and now found myself searching her sparkling eyes for a response as I continued, "I feel a very strong attraction to you."

Liara let out her breath which she seemed to have been holding in. Her eyes widen and she sheepishly smiled. She began pacing again,

"I knew it! And I knew you felt it too..But.. does this not seem rather strange? Why do I feel so close to you?

She inhaled sharply and began nervously shifting her weight side to side, "This is all so new to me, I do not know what to do about us... About you! It's all so overwhelming!"

I tilted my head and was slightly confused by her response. "_Had she not thought of this before she asked me?"_

Witnessing the panic blanket her face, I told her, "Liara, stop thinking like a scientist. Just go with it."

Liara stopped abruptly and stared at the ground. She innocently admitted,

"And as you can see, I'm not very good at reading people. I guess that's why I've never.. um.. I mean…

Under her breath she almost whispered, "Melded before."

I should have been shocked but knowing Liara's innocence, I wasn't surprised at all. In fact, it only made me feel worse. She was far too young to have a serious relationship. She was barely 100 years old and had another 900 years or so to go; being an asari. I would only live another 120 years, if I was lucky. Hell, I might die any day on this dangerous mission. It did not seem fair to her. But staring into those deep blue eyes, my heart pounded harder than it ever had before. I felt like a desert soaking up a single raindrop that had fallen from the sky, I just wanted more.

It was Liara's words that came next that struck me down from an unimaginable height.

Liara stammered, "We have only known each other for a short time. We are from two different species! This makes no sense! I … I need some time to process this all. We need to focus on the mission first. We can explore us later."

So assuredly she pronounced, "Are you in agreement?"

Awkwardly, I nodded my head in agreement but I certainly did not feel the same way. Being a risk taker, I believe that if you find something you want, grab onto it, with both hands and don't let go. I wanted to be with her and I wanted to be with her now! There might not be a later, especially in my line of work. It was hard me to admit I liked her. Fighting a Thresher Maw was easier then telling Liara how I really felt about her. Now she was telling me to not to be concerned about those feelings. My gut retched.

My head sank as I slowly turned around and headed out the small med lab.

I muttered, "I should go now."

Moving through the med bay, my pace rapidly grew with each step I took. Even Dr. Chakwas noticed that I was almost in full storm by the time I exited the room. I headed straight to the Captain's Cabin, hoping I wouldn't run into some poor crewmember, whose day would look like the first contact war, had we intercepted.

I was staring at the ground as I walked, fist clinched. The more I thought about what Liara said, the madder I became. By the time I made it to my cabin door, I was outright pissed. I let out a loud groan of pure frustration as the door swished closed behind me, "Damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Actual Military Terms:

Comms – Communications room – usually just behind the bridge; not quit CIC

Scuttlebutt – traditional meaning for water fountain – meaning "to gossip"

**Nothing to stand in my way Chapter 2**

It was early afternoon on the following day when certain people had taken notice of my absence; especially since I hadn't even come out for breakfast. Everyone knows that I believe breakfast to be the most important meal of a soldier's day. I hadn't ventured out of my cabin since my "talk" with Liara.

The XO, LCDR Presley, was starting to worry. He had been timidity searching the bridge, comms, the engine room and the cargo bay**, **buthad been unsuccessful in locating Commander Shepherd. He was trying to avoid paging her over the loudspeaker to prevent any unnecessary attention to her absence. Finally at his wits end, the XO stormed the medical bay, rushing to the back room expecting to find Liara and his Commander. Instead he finds Liara and Dr. Chakwas engrossed in some data logs.

The doctor annoyingly straightens herself up from leaning over the desk and inquisitively asks, "What's up Lieutenant Commander Presley?"

Had the XO not been in such a panic, he would have heard Dr. Chakwas' annoyance in her question. She only used such formality as a last resort. Addressing him by his full title should have made him aware of her strong aversion to his abrupt entrance. Rumors have it that she once addressed a Rear Admiral by his first name in a crowd of officers. Only Dr. Chakwas, with her resounding charm, could have gotten away with that.

The XO frantically announces, "Commander Shepard is missing!"

Adding salt to the wound, Dr. Chakwas annoying exclaims, "Missing? How does the commander of a ship go missing in the middle of space flight? She can't just float off."

Liara and Dr. Chakwas stare blankly at the XO, waiting for his reply.

Stammering nervously he replies, "Well not missing, we just can't seem to locate her."

Then glaring at Liara accusingly, he demanded, "Well, you should know where she is according to the ship's scuttlebutt."

Liara rolled her eyes and thought, _Great! Everyone on board must know about me and the Commander. _

Dr. Chakwas smirked and asked, "Well have you looked in the Captains' Cabin for her? I would think that would be the most logical place to find her."

The XO rubbed his forehead in embarrassment for not considering the obvious, "No, I hadn't thought to look there."


	3. Chapter 3

Key Notes: I know Humans and Turians don't share the same physiology but the name Turian Blood Brandy was too cool to pass up.

Actual Military Terms: 

Smoke Curtains – curtains used to contain smoke to a particular area of a ship. Alternate usage: provide privacy

Chronometer – a very expensive and precise time mechanism, usually found in the Commanding Officer's Quarters

###############################################################################################################################################################

**Nothing to stand in my way - Chapter 3**

Without warning, the door to my cabin is forced opened, releasing a loud metal grinding screech. Sparks fly from the warped door as several armed soldiers, lead by the XO, LCDR Presley, rushed into my cabin.

I instinctively moved to a kneeling position on my bed while grabbing my pistol from under the pillow. Still in my sleepwear and blinking my eyes trying to focus on the intruders, I was aiming from an attack position.

Using the most firm voice I could muster after being jolted awake, I demanded,

"What the hell, is going on?"

I quickly recognized Dr. Chakwas peering into the cabin behind the armed soldiers and began to relax. Seeing me safe in my room, the XO quickly gave the order to lower all weapons.

Stepping forward he ashamedly pronounces,

"Well, um, we couldn't find you! A.a.a..and ..well… we thought something must have happened to you."

Without as much as a word from me, the XO abruptly did an about face and marched everyone out of the room. Only Dr. Chakwas lingered in the room. As she looked around searching for a reason for my absence, I overheard the XO outside giving the order to put a smoke curtain above my door. After being manually forced opened, the circuits were fried and would no longer work properly.

With my adrenalin coming down, I haphazardly pulled the top sheet over my body as I slowly sank back into my bed. Dr. Chakwas lowered herself to the edge of the bed and with her left hand she unconsciously started to wipe the wrinkles from the sheets. Almost afraid of the answer, she took a deep breath and stammered,

"So! You always have a side arm tucked under your pillow?"

I jokingly retorted,

"Well, you never know when it might be needed!" as I slid the large weapon back under the pillow.

I barely felt the lithe weight of her body shift as she moved further onto the bed. I knew it was only a matter of time before "someone" confronted me about my unexplained absence and it appeared that "someone" would be her. I rolled over onto my side facing her; clutching my pillow under my head.

A dumb founded stare came over my face as I thought to myself, "_OK, let's get this over with_."

More worried than curious, Dr. Chakwas stared at me, "So what's up?"

Grabbing my pillow firmly, trying to squeeze the life out of it, I blurted, "Can't a person get some sleep around here?"

Without any sympathy for my pathetic answer, Dr. Chakwas proclaimed, "It's the middle of the day Commander."

I popped my head up to look at the chronometer, which had been knocked to the floor. Fumbling for the clock, I sputtered, "Really! Ah Shit!"

Disgusted with myself for still being in bed, I buried my head deep in the pillow. The caring doctor moved closer to me, shifting the rest of her body onto the bed and still articulating concern. I could hear such kindness in her words and in her tone as she spoke. She was concerned.

Still fiddling with the sheets, she quietly asked, "Anything, you want to talk about?"

The sentence seemed to hang in the air as it left her lips. I rolled over to my side again facing her, still not wanting to face the day. I exhaled with a deep sharp sigh,

"You mean other than keeping my crew safe and complying with the high expectations of being the Council's Spectre?"

Sarcasm dripped from my every word as I continued,

"Or convincing the Alliance of my unwavering allegiance and, oh yeah… Saving the galaxy by stopping a genocide cycle that occurs every fifty thousands years?"

Complete silence overcame the room for a moment. Playfully smirking, Dr. Chakwas confidently replied,

"Yes, other than that."

Trying to avoid eye contact I started at the bulkhead and half heartily admitted.

"Professor Liara T'Soni has rather strong feelings for me!"

Saying it out loud reminded me that I still did not believe it. Rolling over on my stomach, burying my face under the pillow, I waited for what might be said next.

With much empathy, Dr. Chakwas asked, "Do you… have feelings for her in return?"

Unsettled by the direct question, I shifted my body under the sheets. I began to kick my feet as if being forced to eat the last of my dehydrated carrots as a child.

My head still buried deep under the pillow, I took a deep breathe and with the lowest voice I could muster, I said,

"Yes."

I slowly turned back to my side to face the doctor, surprised she had not left after my admittance.

Trying to convince the doctor or perhaps even myself I spat,

"What if I fail?"

As I spoke, my voice dramatically increased with each sentence.

"I'm worried! What if I've been compromised? What if I fail a mission because I didn't want to put her in harm's way?"

Now sitting up in my bed with my forearms clinching my knees, I felt a tightness in my chest as I continued, "Liara is a formidable biotic! I can't begin to count how many times that she's saved my butt."

Nervously rubbing the back of my neck with my left hand, I spoke, "What if someone gets hurt because I was protecting her? Or worse, dies?"

Extremely frustrated, I threw myself back down onto the bed; letting out one last protest, "Ugh!"

In a consoling manner, Dr. Chakwas started rubbing my back. However, unable to sit still another moment, I jumped up and walk over to my gear locker. I thrust my arm far into the back of the locker and when I brought it out I was holding a medium sized bottle of Turian Blood Brandy. I glanced back at Dr. Chakwas and witnessed a distraught look upon her face. She knew Turian Brandy was some nasty stuff. On the bottle was a hand written sticker stretching across the front. "Open in case of emergency." It was meant as a gag gift some time ago. I was told that if I ever needed to drink this stuff, it must be an emergency. I chuckled as I removed the sticker, remembering the joke, and hastily poured myself a stiff drink.

Shocked Dr. Chakwas exclaimed, "Commander! It's 2 in the afternoon!"

Slamming the drink to the back of my throat as fast as I could, I quickly began pouring another one. It felt like liquid fire all the way down but I didn't care. I was frustrated. I was mad and there was nothing I could kill in my immediate vicinity to take the edge off.

In a calm and professional tone the doctor pronounced, "Not to mention, you never drink."

Hanging my head down in shame as I stared into the second glass of potent brandy, I whispered, "I know." And then slammed it down.

I exhaled sharply; the brandy burned my throat and my eyes watered. Gritting my teeth I shook my head to regain clarity.

A little stunned from the brandy, I staggered lazily back to my bed and flopped down.

Practically begging Dr. Chakwas, I pleaded, "What am I am I going to do?"

Dr. Chakwas softly spoke as she sat back onto the bed, "What do you want to do kiddo?"

Mumbling under the pillow I answered, "Sleep my life away!"

With the first deep sigh of her own Dr. Chakwas said,

"You can't sleep forever, you know."

Frustrated, I yelped from the corner of the pillow, "I don't want forever! I just want one day, today!"

I put my head back under the pillow, muffling my last few words.

"I need to think."

Dr. Chakwas sighed deeply, understanding my frustration, and she quietly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Military terms:** Mess Decks – Navy cafeteria / chow hall

**Chapter 4 **

Around 0530 hours the next morning, I cautiously entered the mess decks seeking a strong cup of coffee. Spotting a few of engineering's early crew already eating breakfast, I eagerly joined them. We made small talk which was quite comforting considering the frustration I had been dealing with these last few days. When breakfast ended, I accompanied them down to the engine room as I listened to stories of their children playing on space stations, first days of school, brother's getting married, and sister's buying their first cube apartment. It all sounded so normal, so far removed from where our lives were currently. Their stories were refreshing and reminded us all what we were fighting for. As the elevator doors opened, laughter filled the engine room's large open space. I instantly spotted Tali across the room. It was delightful seeing her, even though you couldn't see through her protective face mask, she seemed to be smiling back at me.

Tali who spoke with a childlike chirpiness when she was happy, greeted me...

"Why hello there Commander. Good Morning!"

Smiling back at her, very pleased to see a comforting face, I replied,

"Morning Tali! How's everything going down here?"

Trying to clear my throat, I informed her, "I'd like to catch up on our current status. It seems I missed a few things yesterday while being..." I drifted off realizing I hadn't come up with a valid excuse for being absent yesterday.

Coming to my rescue, Tali brilliantly offered, "Being predisposed with current events. I'm sure!"

I sheepishly smiled "Yes of course, current events."

I spent the majority of the morning in the engine room conversing with Tali and the Chief Engineer. The Normandy is a stealth ship because she is able to contain the heat from the FTL drive. That heat builds up and creates kinetic energy that has to be discharged within a certain period of time in order to remain invisible. Our engines create the most heat during battle which is why it is imperative to safely discharge. Tali had a few good ideas on how to discharge the Normandy's kinetic energy build up more efficiently and faster than normal, but without detection. Any advances in kinetic discharge procedures are always welcomed from a technical genius such as Tali; very welcomed. I advised them to come up with a final draft and perhaps later we would test it out later this week.

Shortly after lunch, I requested LCDR Presley run a complete diagnostic check on the bridge and communication systems.

He moaned, "Every system?"

I politely instructed, "If it has power running through it Presley, then I want it tested!"

"Aye aye, Commander. Every system will be checked!"

His personnel were not happy with such an extensive analysis but I wanted to ensure everything was in 100% operating order. We would not have the luxury of time to run such a thorough diagnostic in the near future.

I headed down to the cargo bay to continue my rounds. I saw Gunnery Chief Williams languidly counting a box of flash grenades. As I approached her, I humorously remembered, she was one of the gun flaring personnel who breached my cabin yesterday.

I inquired, "How is the maintenance record looking for all the weapons and gear?"

With a professional snap she replied, "Tip top shape Commander! I stocked and cleaned every weapon just three weeks ago."

Rubbing my forehead in dissatisfaction I thought, _three weeks ago!_

Calmly I informed her, "Williams I would like every weapon and power cell cleaned and restocked by morning."

With a look of shock, she retorted, "By Morning?"

With authority I replied "Yes, by morning! Especially as hard as we use this equipment. The last thing I need is a weapon going down during a mission and getting someone killed."

Knowing she would not be able to disagree with my argument, I sharply turned about and started walking away. I was almost to the door when I heard her slam something metal down onto the weapons table and under her breath exclaim, "Unbelievable! By morning!"

I spun around and cheerfully reiterated, "By morning! Oh and you better have the guys check over the mako too while you're at it! Thanks Chief!"

##########

By late afternoon, the Normandy's crew was running every drill possible to prepare for the battle ahead. Well, I called it preparing, but I am sure they would have said that I was punishing them for disturbing me the day before. If they thought running drills was hell, then they are in for a big surprise when the shit does hit the fan. The afternoon drills ran into mid evening; canceling out evening chow. The crew was exhausted and hungry but, to my great satisfaction, the crew held strong.

The mission would be first; above all. The Normandy crew proved that they could beat the odds even with mass causalities; the loss of communications, major engine failure, and haul ruptures. The crew made me proud that day although I couldn't let it show; after all, their lives depended on it. I was comfortable with them thinking I was cranky and wreaking havoc on them. It is my job to make sure everyone makes it out safe and if that means running extensive drills, then that is what we'll do. It is only one of the many hard decisions the Commanding Officer of a ship has to face everyday.

As I was walking the passageways, I over heard a crew member saying, "Nothing like a woman scorned, huh?" The other man laughed with agreement, "I hear that! I'd hate to be on her bad side." Unexpectedly, the men watched me come around the corner. They snapped to attention, embarrassment on their faces. Slowing my pace as I walked by, I saw one of the men beginning to perspire from his brow. I kept up my professionalism and strode past them, "Carry on." I commanded.

In unison they replied, "Aye aye Ma'am!"

It pleased me to see that I was still respected and slightly feared by the crew. They didn't need to know that inside; my guts were being torn apart from my own insecurities. I almost chuckled to myself thinking, _if Liara had been with me, the men snapping to attention would have embarrassed her. She wasn't used to such formalities._ Thinking of Liara, my smirk quickly turned into a frown. I wondered how she was getting along. I haven't seen her for two full days now. She's probably worried sick that I haven't been myself lately, or at least keeping herself extremely busy. Knowing Liara, she's probably buried herself in enough research in the last two days to make any university professor envious or jealous. Her mind was exceptionally brilliant.

As I made my final rounds of the ship for the evening, I felt confident for the first time in a long time. I honestly felt like we would prevail; stopping Saren and preventing the Reapers from wiping out the entire galaxy. The Normandy crew had proven to me, that they were ready, and that they would stay true to the mission no matter the circumstances.

Now all I had to do was make sure I was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to stand in my way**

**Chapter 5**

0100 hours - Bridge Watch

Ignoring the very long day I had endured Joker and I stood the late watch on the bridge. The only sounds were the faint voices from various departments doing their hourly check-ins. It was a quiet and dull watch to say the least. I was thankful for it though and even more grateful that Joker wasn't in his normal outspoken mood. I think he could sense I just needed to stare out into space and let my mind analyze the dangerous journey ahead. After all, the safety of the Normandy, her entire crew and ultimately the galaxy, rested on my shoulders.

Half standing, I leaned against the Captain's Chair, staring out into the endless darkness. I languidly sipped from my warm thermos, deep in thought. Joker and I sat for what felt like hours in complete silence. As I adjusted my posture I suddenly broke the cold silence.

Softly I spoke, "Joker!"

Joker, unsure of what was coming next, "Yes, Commander?"

Without breaking my outward gaze, "Do you think you would have been such a damn good pilot if you hadn't had your disease?"

Utterly confused Joker asked, "Huh?"

Still staring at the stars, I continue my soft questioning,

"I mean…" pausing briefly "…would you have really pushed yourself to be the "absolute best pilot" out there, if you had been a perfectly healthy man? Not trying to prove anything to anyone?"

Joker was obviously perplexed, "Wow! I never thought of it that way."

He paused for a few minutes as I continued sipping the warm coco. It felt like Joker took great consideration before he answered.

"I… I guess not!"

Joker looked even more confused as a hopeful smile now swept across my face.

I spontaneously blurted out, "Thanks Joker!" with the words echoing off the walls on the bridge.

As I started to walk away, I firmly grasped his shoulder in appreciation.

"Good night Joker."

I half heartedly heard in Joker's normal grumble behind me, "Sure, no problem Commander, I think."

He was not exactly sure what he did but knew it must have been important to make me smile after the day I had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

0945 hours the Next Day

As Joker was in the med bay receiving his weekly treatments from Dr. Chakwas, he told her of last night's conversation with me. Still confused at exactly what happened, he knew the doctor and I had become close and was hoping for some insight.

"Hey doc! You and the commander are close yeah? Well, not Liara tight, but you know what I mean, right?

Dr. Chakwas cocked her head wearily at Joker.

"Can I ask you something?"

Continuing his leg treatment for his brittle bone disease, "Sure Mr. Moreau!"

"You can call me Joker you know. You've only been treating me for the _last 2 years _now!"

"I know Mr. Moreau!"

"Stop that! It sounds all weirdly formal coming from you Doc! It's enough to give a guy the creeps."

"Anything you say Mr. Moreau."

"Ugh! Why are you torturing me?"

"I believe it's because I can, Mr. Moreau." She smiled mischievously.

Attempting to be clever, "You know doc, I can come up with a nick name for you too!"

Without even looking up the doctor sarcastically inclined, "Oh really?"

Mockingly Joker retorted, "Yeah something about that bottle of say…..Ice Brandy you got tucked away in the medical lab somewhere." Proud of himself believing he had the advantage, he grinned.

"And it would be a shame if for some unknown reason I stopped treating your Vrolik Syndrome?"

Wildly shocked Joker protested, "No fair doc! Man! The medical officer always has the upper hand. They got dirt on everyone!"

"Fine you win! Flashing his hand in surrender he continued, "So can I ask you a question about the Commander or what?"

Joker instantly had the doctor's undivided attention.

"What about the Commander? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that we had this weird conversation last night except it wasn't really a conversation at all."

With great concern Dr. Chakwas said,

"Go on."

Before Joker could enlighten the doctor further, the doors leading to the hall opened…

Staring at the floor in deep thought, I charged into the medical bay. I was slightly startled when I sensed that someone other than the Doctor was in the med bay room. Besides Dr. Chakwas, no one knew of my frequent visits to the med lab; where Liara spent a majority of her time.

Almost past them, I pointed sheepishly at Liara's door,

"Is she in?"

Dr. Chakwas glanced back at me and nodded "Yes;" a grin stretching across her face as if I had just asked her permission to go in.

As door swished open, Liara was at her desk as usual. She appeared to be deep in thought, no doubt over something of significance. Her eyes still on her data pad, her head turned slightly to find out who entered without so much as a greeting. She must have caught a glimpse of me, because she excitedly spun her chair around and stood up with a renewed smile across her face.

Jubilantly, she sung, "Shepard!"

Frozen where I stood, I couldn't say anything, so I just stared at her. A moment passed before she realized she hadn't seen me in two days. Her brilliant smile slowly drifted from her face.

I wonder if she must have thought, "_Perhaps this is not a happy visit after all._"

Painfully embarrassed, she lowered her head and clinched her fist; preparing for the worst. The sadness on her face almost broke my heart instantly. I smiled as I slowly took several steps towards her. I could feel my presence dominate her comfort zone because she began to tremble slightly.

In a firm voice, I factually pronounced every syllable as I spoke,

"Professor Liara T'Soni"

Her head slowly rose up, surprised by the formality of her name. I had never spoken to her in such a manner. Bashfully blinking her large azure eyes, she took a deep breath,

"_Oh Goddess, here it comes." _

I took a dramatic step closer to her. She leaned back grasping the desk immediately behind her; thankful it was there to steady her already weak knees.

I spoke, "You have strong romantic feelings towards me!"

Nodding my head in confirmation of the already obvious, I again stepped closer to her. She nervously fumbled at the desk. The look on her face was one of desperation wanting to get out of that room as fast as she could. Looking down, I caught a glimpse of one of her hands which started to glow a brilliant blue. _Was she considering using her biotics to get out of this situation?_ For a split second, a shiver of fear raced down my spine. But when my gaze returned to her face and all I saw was sadness. I knew she would never intentionally harm me. It was just not in her nature.

Practically penning her against the desk, I lifted her chin up with my index finger and smiled at her tenderly. This time I spoke much softer but still factually, "And I have _strong_ romantic feelings for you!"

A glimmer of happiness splashed across her face despite the fear she felt when I moved even closer.

While staring wantingly into those incredible blue eyes that I could get lost in forever, I took a deep breath and forced out, "I need to track down a psychotic rogue spectre and somehow save the entire galaxy from an inevitable cycle of extermination."

Liara's hopeful expression faded as she slowly lowered her head again. I took another enormous deep breath and let it out sparingly.

Sympathetically smiling I told her, "That doesn't leave a lot of time for us..."

With my hands, I again raised her chin up until we were fixed eye to eye.

"But I'm not giving up on us!"

Clasping my hands firmly around her waist, delicately pressing my forehead to hers, I pressed our bodies even closer together. She instinctually wrapped her arms around my neck. With joy in my eyes and hope in my voice I proclaimed to her,

"There will be an _US_ someday Professor Liara T'Soni!"

I moved in to kiss her lips; hovering just shy of actually touching her lips. Remembering how she might not be ready for this much, right now, I slowly raised my head and gently kissed her forehead. The softness of her skin beneath my lips was instantly arousing. Knowing I would not be able to control myself any longer I needed to leave. I suddenly broke our embrace and swiftly walked out the door.

As I marched back into the med bay, I overheard Joker question Dr. Chakwas, "All I said was that I fought harder to be the best because I had an obstacle in my path and she rushes out like I said something brilliant."

With his words hanging in the air, I winked at the Doctor with the biggest grin on my face. I strode past them with a quickened pace; as if I found a new purpose. Seemingly with determination, the med bay door closed behind me.

Dr. Chakwas looked up at Joker wrapping up his treatment.

"I think there is your answer." As she glanced back to Liara's door.

##########

_Liara was the answer! She was my obstacle and I would fight even harder to succeed the unsurpassable odds that lay before me and the crew of the Normandy. I will succeed, of which I was absolutely sure of! _

_The End_

_##########_

Don't forget to leave feedback on how you liked it or if there was something you didn't like. Thanks again!


End file.
